


Banned by the Boss

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Protective Nesta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Inspired by: Nesta pulling a mama bear move and banning both mating bonds of her sisters cracked me up based on a post I saw on tumblr. Protective Nesta is my favorite.





	Banned by the Boss

****“No.”

“Nesta.”

“I said no.”

“Nesta, this is ridiculous.”

“You shouldn’t have lied then.”

“Nesta, we’re going on a double date, with our  _mates_. We don’t need your permission.” Rhysand said with a groan. “Lucien, help me.”

“Nesta, let’s be reasonable --”

“Shut it, foxboy or I promise you I won’t let you 300 feet near Elain.”

Lucien shut his mouth with a scowl as Rhysand snarled softly next to him. The two younger Archerson sisters’ giggles could be heard as they appeared behind Nesta. Elain gave Lucien an apologetic look, smiling ruefully while Feyre was laughing openly.

Rhysand’s glare left Nesta and he pouted at his wife. “Feyre.” he whined. “Tell your sister to back off.”

Nesta’s face now blocked Feyre’s. “Her sister won’t do such a thing. Go away.”

“Feyre.” he whined again and Feyre smiled at him adoringly, poking out from behind Nesta.

“I love it when you pout.” she said with a giggle. “You look  _so_  adorable.”

Rhysand scowled as Lucien snorted next to him. “If I’m so adorable, then come be adorable with me.”

“I don’t know Rhys.” Feyre replied playfully, her finger tapping her chin. “Nesta says you’re a bad influence.”

_“We’re married.”_

“Lucien isn’t a bad influence.” Elain said with a smile, her head popping out on the other side of Nesta’s.

It was Rhysand’s turn to snort and Lucien shot him a dirty look before smiling at Elain.

“I could never be to you, dove.”

“Yeah, because I’d cut your balls off.” Nesta interrupted, glaring at the pair of males. “The answer’s still no. Spend your night alone.”

“Nesta --”

“She’s my  _wife_  --”

“Goodbye.” Ignoring the outcries of both males, she slammed the door in their faces and the two stood with identical scowls.

“I told you we should’ve asked for permission.” Lucien muttered after a moment of silence passed between them.

“I don’t need her permission. I’m her High Lord.” Rhysand growled.

“Look how much good that’s done for you.” Lucien replied with a snort. “Where’s Cassian when you need him?”

“Aw, are you finally confessing how much you want me, Lucien?” Cassian’s voice called out as the two turned to see him coming down the hall, flowers in hand. “I don’t think it would work out well considering we’re mated to sisters though.”

Lucien gave him the finger causing him to laugh and Rhys to smirk. Clearing his throat, Rhys gave Cassian a look.

“We need your help.”

Cassian grinned. “Yes?” he asked sweetly and the identical scowls returned on both their faces.

“We need you to distract Nesta so we can go on date night.” Lucien replied and Cassian’s grinned widened.

“Really now?” he asked, his eyes widening in mock surprise. “What was it you were saying the other day, Rhys? About you showing Nesta who's boss? How did that go for you?”

Rhysand’s scowl deepened as Lucien’s lips twitched.

“Still unclear.” he replied. Lucien sniggered and Cassian turned to him, brow raised.

“You’re not any better. I’m honestly worried about your balls considering she threatens them so much.”

Lucien’s scowl returned on his face and he threw Cassian a dirty look. Cassian chuckled and crossed his arms across his chest.

“I could do this all day, guys.”

Groaning softly, Lucien turned to Rhys. “How long are we going use Cassian as a distraction?”

“Cassian will always be used. Until she stops doing it.” Rhysand replied.

Cassian snorted next to the two males causing Lucien and Rhysand to look at him with raised brows.

“You guys realize there’s only so much I can do, right?” Cassian replied with a grin. “I mean...she’s just protecting her sisters.”

“From  _what_? Their mates?” Lucien said with a roll of his eyes while Rhys let out a growl.

“She’s my  _wife_.”

“Well that tone isn’t going to help you.” Cassian replied, trying not to laugh. “Ask her nicely.”

Rhysand glared at Cassian as Lucien gave him a flat look. Lucien gestured to Rhysand towards Nesta’s door.

“You knock.”

Rhysand gestured to Lucien. “I insist to give you the honors. You knock.”

“Nope, you’re the High Lord. I could never.” Lucien said firmly and Rhysand glared at him.

“As High Lord, I insist  _you_  knock.” Rhys replied through gritted teeth. “I knocked first last time.”

Cassian looked between the two and finally let out a laugh. It was amazing that these two high and mighty males were so scared of his lovely mate. Then again, you’d be an idiot not to be intimidated by Nesta Archeron. Especially when it came to her sisters.

At first, this particular overprotectiveness and banning of the mating bond was geared towards Lucien and sweet Elain. Cassian recalled the one conversation they had about it.

_“He’s going to defile her.”_

_“He’s a good guy, Nes. He wouldn’t hurt Elain.”_

_“Of course he won’t. I’d kill him first.”_

Needless to say, Nesta was a great cockblock. Where they went, so did she, lurking like a soldier of death, ready to strike the killing blow should Lucien make one wrong move. This caused a lot of giggling on Elain’s part and though Lucien bickered back occasionally with Nesta, he put up with it pretty well, his exasperated sighs the only indication of his annoyance.

But at some point in time, it seemed to dawn on Nesta that Feyre was the youngest of the three and was somehow married before the two of them and now had a  _husband_   who was ‘defiling’ her.

Thus began the banning of the mating bond between his High Lord and High Lady. Which was delightful for the Inner Circle. Azriel, Mor, and Amren were each taking bets on who would snap first. Cassian’s bet was on Rhys, of course.

It started gradually. If they were sitting too close, Nesta found a reason to create a distance. If Rhysand made an inappropriate comment towards Feyre, he suddenly found his wife in another room far away from him. There was one occasion at dinner where Rhys was playing footsies with Feyre and Nesta had kicked him so hard, his eyes watered.

Feyre thought this was absolutely hilarious and Cassian had to agree wholeheartedly. The look on Rhysand’s face was priceless every time but like Lucien, he put up with it though  _very_  begrudgingly.

 _“Sweetheart, they’re married.”_  Cassian had told her when that came up.

_“I don’t care. She’s young. They’re too sexual.”_

_“We’re too sexual.”_

She had smacked him across the head for that, causing him to laugh as she blushed, muttering about how much less sexual they’d get if he didn’t side with her on this. He didn’t need to be told twice.

Tonight however, was supposed to be a double date night for the two younger Archeron sisters and both Lucien and Rhysand had been stupid enough to try and hide this from Nesta who did not like to be made a fool of. As if they could hide anything from her.

Cassian’s eyes looked between the two still trying to decide who would be brave enough to knock first and sighed. He knew this would happen. It was why he was here with flowers. He knew they’d need him.

Pushing past them, he gestured for both of them to wait down the hall then knocked obnoxiously.

“Sweetheart, open the door.”

Thirty seconds later, Nesta flung the door open and squinted her eyes at him. “Yes?”

“Hi.” he said, leaning against the doorframe and holding out the flowers. “I wanted to stop by and remind you that I love you.”

The corner of Nesta’s mouth twitched as she crossed her arms across her chest. “I didn’t forget.” she said, then added more quietly. “I love you too.”

“I also wanted to inform you that the  _Commander,_  is planning to come out tonight.” he said, his voice dropping seductively and he grinned when Nesta’s cheeks turned red. He leaned in, closer to her. “Unless of course, we can bring him out now. I’m always ready to go.”

Cassian watched as Nesta glared at him but the bond between them told him she was anything but angry at him as she snatched the flowers from his hands. His grinned widened.

“Elain and Feyre are here. We’re having a sister’s night.” she replied, her cheeks still red.

Cassian gave her a look and waved a hand. “Let the girls go have fun. We deserve some quality time.”

“Did those two idiots put you up to this?” she asked with a raised brow. Cassian already knew she knew they had. “Your timing is awfully convenient.”

“I’m hurt you’re questioning my intentions, Nes.” he replied, his hand over his heart in mock offense. “Maybe the commander won’t make an appearance tonight then. His feelings are hurt.”

Nesta’s eyes narrowed, her cheeks flushing even more. “The commander doesn’t have a choice.” she hissed and Cassian gave her a shit-eating grin.

“Remember sweetheart,” he began and leaned in, only inches away as his tone dropped dangerously. “The commander is the one making the decisions. Your job isn’t to make orders. Your job is to listen.”

He watched with great satisfaction as her fingers clenched around the roses he brought her, her eyes still narrowed, her cheeks still flushed. The change in her scent already matching the intensity of his own.

Cassian looked at her with a raised brow as she silently glared at him.

It took a moment before she broke the silence.

“Girls.” Nesta hissed. “Sister’s night is over. Get out.”

Feyre and Elain’s grins as they walked past her, indicated they had heard everything but Nesta’s eyes were glued on Cassian who tilted his head knowingly at her.

“The commander, huh Nesta?” Feyre managed. “Go Cassian.”

Nesta growled as Cassian held up his hand to Feyre and he high-fived her all while his eyes were locked on his mate, the grin never leaving his face.

Elain giggled then yelped as Nesta grabbed her shoulders in a death grip and glaring at her two sisters. “Tell that toad if he so much as touches one hair on your head, I will break all his fingers then his face. And Feyre, tell your stupid husband to behave in public.”

Elain rolled her eyes and Feyre snorted, yanking Elain away and sticking her tongue out at Nesta. “Do you talk to the  _Commander_  that way, Nesta?”

“The commander is the one doing the talking, girls.” Cassian replied with a wink at the younger sisters and Nesta snarled dangerously as the giggles erupted.

“ _Leave._ ” she hissed, then yanked Cassian in her room and slammed the door. Cassian chuckled as Nesta turned to him and he held his hands up innocently.

“We had a date tonight. I just came a little earlier.”

Nesta eyed him and gently placed the flowers down on the table besides the door then locked eyes with him again. He raised his brow and Nesta stalked over to him, roughly shoving him down on her bed and quickly straddling him.

Cassian’s arms wrapped around her waist as he sat up with Nesta in his lap. He grinned widely when her hands slid under his shirt. “So how long do you plan on torturing your brother in laws?” he asked and she smirked at him. “Not that I mind, I get a kick out of it.”

“You also get me because of it.” she replied as she peppered his jaw, lips and neck with hot, little kisses. “I’ll keep doing it to constantly remind them who's in charge.”

Cassian laughed softly then groaned as she slowly started grinding against him. “Oh yeah?” he asked breathlessly, his hands moving to squeeze her thighs.

“Mmm.” she mumbled her agreement, nipping at his earlobe and back to his neck, earning her another groan. “And guess what?”

“What?”

Nesta pulled back and her smirk widened as she forced him down on his back, her hands now delicately moving down his wings and Cassian bit his lip, fighting a moan. She leaned down next to his ear. “I’m in charge tonight.” she breathed.

“Is that so?” Cassian asked tightly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and tugging softly on it, trying to ignore how hard he was. “You sure you can handle that, sweetheart?”

Nesta’s response was to smile at him wickedly, slowly reaching up and letting her fingers tangle in his hair. She gave him a few seconds then yanked, pulling his head back and he groaned. She leaned into him again and bit his bottom lip then kissed him softly, letting her tongue glide over his lips.

“The question is, can  _you_  handle that?” she asked quietly and Cassian let out a string of swear words as she pressed down on him and pulled his hair harder.

“I think I’m going to die.” he rasped and she chuckled.

“Good.” Nesta replied and leaned down again to leave butterfly kisses on his exposed neck. She looked back up and met his lust filled eyes. Nesta smirked again and goosebumps erupted all over Cassian’s body as she whispered her next question.

“Who's your commander now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
